eventum_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes' Guild
The Heroes Guild was founded in Newtown, and is based out of the University of Heroes (however, they are technically separate entities, despite both attempting to influence the other). It has since expanded across the world. The guild acts as hub for adventurers, to help them find missions to do. It runs a series of taverns across the world, and in addition to catering for travellers it advertises adventuring opportunities (in exchange for a small fee, or other service). In certain situations (particularly for more difficult missions) it will direct them towards specific adventurers, and often in such situations they will either charge an additional fee, or a proportion of the reward as a fee (upon successful completion of the quest). Each Heroes' Guild Tavern covers a specific area, and the people who live within that area are invited to take part in a yearly election for the "Local Hero". The winning Local Hero becomes the leader of the Heroes' Guild for that area, assisted by other other paid staff. The intention is the Local Hero is an adventurer who cares about the local area, and works to further the guild in the area for the betterment of the local community. The leader of the whole of the hero's guild (known as the Hero of Heroes) is also elected. This is done once every 10 years, unless the Hero of Heroes calls an election sooner. Those eligible to be elected are the Local Heroes, as well as The Heroes of Renown. Heroes of Renown are very famous adventurers who are appointed to the honorary position by the Hero of Heroes. This gives them voting rights in elections, along with the Local Heroes. Typically, due to their greater and wider fame it is a Hero of Renown who gets elected as the Hero of Heroes. However, there are far more Local Heroes than Heroes of Renown, giving the Local Heroes the greatest say in who does become the Hero of Heroes. Once you have been appointed a Hero of Renown it is a position you hold for life. The Council of Legends is the final key political organisation within the Heroes Guild, and it is based in Newtown. It is appointed by the Hero of Heroes, to help advise them on the strategic direction of the heroes guild. Typically, it is made up of old, experienced, retired, adventuerers as well as staff from the University of Heroes. While many members are also Heroes of Renown, it is not a requirement to be one and being part of the Council of Legends does not confer voting rights by itself. The University of Heroes also holds great sway over the Heroes' Guild, as they both train many future adventures, and also give a large amount of financial backing to the Heroes' Guild. Typically, at least some of the leadership at the University of Heroes are appointed as Heroes of Renown due to this (regardless of their actual achievements in adventuring). In addition, they often hold great sway (directly, or indirectly) over the Council of Legends. When the guild was first founded, Newtown essentially had absolute control as all Heroes Guild Traverns were in the University of Heroes. However, since its expansion the greater number of local heroes has much reduced its influence over electionctions. Therefore occasionally in the past the University of Heroes has threatened to withdraw funding if they don't get their way. This tactic has had mixed results, as the relationship between the two organisations is very symbiotic. Adventurer's do not need to officially sign up to join the Heroes' Guild, although it has been known for some to make financial contributions to the guild and receive perks in exchange (such as discounts, or early notice of any relevant upcoming missions). These perks are negotaited on a case by case basis. Most missions are publically advertised of the heroes' guild noticeboards (with bigger quests being advertised on multiple tavern notice boards). While the Heroes of Heroes can't officially order adventurers, he can sponsor quests and often the prestige of this alone (which will often greatly increase your chance to be appointed a Hero of Renown) is enough to attract many adventurers, even when the formal reward is modest.